Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls
by Amphipolis Angel
Summary: After hearing there were other vampires in Mystic Falls, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper head there to check things out before Bella and Edward's wedding. What they find is drama, action, and the Salvatore brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter One**

**Author's note**: This is my first crossover fic, so please, be kind. :) It takes place after Eclipse in Twilight and around the beginning of season two of the Vampire Diaries. Enjoy!

**BPOV**

The fact that it was raining when we entered Mystic Falls felt sort of ironic. The one thing good about leaving Forks was that we were moving somewhere that had more sunshine . . . or so I had thought.

I looked over at Edward and he grinned at me, already knowing what was going through my mind. "It won't rain for long, love."

"Yeah!" Alice chirped in from the backseat. "It's actually going to stop in a couple hours . . . around midnight."

I sighed and wrapped my hand around Edward's free one as he continued to drive. "I still can't believe we're doing this," I started, glancing back at Alice and Jasper. "To meet another type of vampire . . . it just blows my mind, really."

A couple months ago Carlisle had heard news about a completely different breed of vampire hanging around Mystic Falls, Virginia. Fascination had gotten the best of the Cullens, especially Jasper, so we decided to spend the rest of summer there to check things out. Jasper had told us, "It's better to learn about them before the Volturi does. It gives us an advantage." I couldn't have agreed more. The Volturi were definitely a scary bunch, so any advantage over them that we could conquer was for the better.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I decided to volunteer to spend the rest of the summer in Mystic Falls. Of course, Edward was worried about me spending time anywhere where vampires could be a danger, but he figured the safest place I could be was with him. He had sworn not to let me out of his sight for the entire trip.

"There it is," Edward said suddenly, glancing at the hotel we would be staying at for the next couple of months.

"You guys sure know how to live the life of luxury, huh?" I asked, peering at what was definitely the most top rated hotel in town.

Alice grinned at me. "We're Cullens, sweetheart," she told me. I felt her gently rub her hand against my shoulders. "Of course we like to live luxurious!" She smiled at me again.

"You'll fit right in, Bella," Jasper chimed in. "Especially with the expensive clothes Alice bought you before we left."

I watched as Alice playfully threw her hand over Jasper's mouth. "Don't scare the poor child, Jasper!"

I sighed. "More clothes, Alice?"

She just winked at me.

"I'll take your bags," Edward offered, taking my heavy maroon bag off my shoulder, along with my huge purse that was overflowing.

"Thanks," I muttered, smiling at him with gratitude.

We walked slowly through the lobby, taking in our new home. There was a gorgeous indoor fountain that was placed directly under a glass ceiling, along with a hotel bar that looked classy enough to be off _Sex and the City_.

"Wow, this place is really nice," I whispered towards Edward.

Alice smirked at me. "You haven't traveled much, have you, Bella?"

Soon we were in our joint rooms and getting unpacked. I immediately lied down on the bed, trying to organize my thoughts. So much had happened in the last few weeks. My best friend, Jacob, had told me he was in love with me, which was enough drama to last me a lifetime. We had fought newborn vampires and defeated them, not to mention Edward killing Victoria in the process (Thank God). We had also had a visit from the Volturi with a reminder - I wasn't supposed to still be human.

Edward and his family had agreed on changing me after the trip, right before our first semester in Alaska. Our wedding date was set for August 16th, just a couple weeks before our classes would start. Everything had been planned out very thoroughly.

"Maybe you should take a nap, love," Edward suggested. "It was a long road trip."

"Nah," I said, yawning and then smiling about it. "Really . . . I'm fine."

"You look sleepy."

I giggled. "You always say that."

He smiled at me and continued neatly hanging our clothes in the hotel closet. I watched him in awe. Even while doing a simple act like this, he still looked like a Greek god. The thing that killed me the most was that he didn't even realize just how perfect he was. It was crazy!

"So what are the plans tonight?" I asked Edward, still gawking at his amazingness. "Are we hunting for the vampires or what?" I joked.

He laughed. "I think we're going to be a bit more low key than that," he replied. "We're going to dinner at Mystic Grill tonight. It's supposed to be one of the hotspots, so you never know."

"Will you know a vampire if you see one?" I asked, sitting up.

Edward shrugged. "We're not sure yet. It just depends how they work . . . "

I paused, wondering if I should ask the question popping around in my mind. I decided to go ahead with it. "Are you going to kill them?"

I noticed Edward's movements becoming slower, as if he was considering my question. "We will if we have to."

I concluded that this answer was all I was going to get. I sighed and lied back down onto the bed.

Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Alice. "Ready to go eat? Well, watch Bella eat, anyway."

Edward looked at me then nodded. "Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter Two**

**EPOV**

The moment we stepped into the Mystic Grill I could all of my vampire senses on overdrive. I felt both nervous and perplexed, but tried my best to get into the minds of the people of Mystic Falls.

_I can't believe he checked out that other girl in front of me!_

_I'm so going to call in sick to work tomorrow. _

_That guy is freakin' hot! I wonder who he is . . ._

The last one made me slightly grin. I locked eyes with an attractive blonde. She immediately stopped staring at me as I pulled Bella closer to me, kissing her on the top of her head.

_Oh, man. Figures. The hot ones are always taken!_

"Should we sit over here?" Alice asked, pointing towards a table in the corner.

"I don't see a hostess," Jasper muttered. "Lead the way, darlin'."

We slowly walked to the table, taking in our surroundings to the best of our abilities. I definitely couldn't sense any vampires around us, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. We had no idea how this was going to work. Would we know them when we saw them? Would they be able to tell that we were vampires? Would I be able to read their minds? So many questions were still undetermined.

I pulled out Bella's chair for her, and she smiled in gratitude.

"Always the gentleman," Alice joked. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want to eat, my love?" I asked Bella, rubbing her arm with my left hand.

She shrugged, still scanning the menu. "I'm probably just going to get some soup. I'm not really feeling too hungry right now." I looked at her, worried, but she just shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm just a little . . . I guess . . . uneasy." She then put her menu on the table and stood up. "I'm actually going to head to the bathroom. Will you guys just order me some chicken soup?"

"I'll go with you," I offered, standing up with her.

Bella smiled weakly at me. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

I nodded. "I know, but I told you . . . it's dangerous to be alone, alright? Just trust me."

The last thing I was going to do was let her be alone anywhere in this town. There could be vampires around any corner, and I couldn't help but suspect that her blood may be as appealing to them as it was to our kind. The thought alone made me shudder.

She nodded. "Come on, then, Mr. Cullen," she said playfully, taking my arm and locking it with her own.

I waited outside the women's bathroom and concentrated on reading the thoughts surrounding me. I was mostly getting the usual things, those pointless human thoughts that were a dime a dozen, but then I came across something that wasn't . . .

_That guy doesn't look human._

I looked up and made eye contact with a guy that was probably around my age, well . . . my physical age. He had light brown hair and a pretty decent build. He looked me up and down, as if he were trying to read me the way I was trying to read him.

"You noticed him, too," another man said, walking up to him. A normal human wouldn't have heard this from across the room, but I eavesdropped without a problem. The other man looked about the same age, maybe a little bit older. He was _darker_ . . . darker hair, darker clothes . . .

"I've never seen him before," the younger one said.

"Well, obviously, Stefan," the other one said. "He's not from here."

"How do you know?"

"Don't I know just about everything?"

"Not always, Damon."

_Stefan and Damon . . ._

"He looks scared out of his wits," Damon said, causing me to smirk, even though I tried my best not to. "I think he hears us . . . "

I immediately turned around and focused on the bathroom door. Bella came out within seconds. "Sorry," she muttered, locking hands with me. "The hand dryer was broken and . . . "

But I wasn't listening. I was too involved in the conversation happening across the room.

"He's a vampire," I heard Damon say. "He has to be."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Stefan replied.

"You get a whiff of his girlfriend?" Damon asked. "Now she's definitely human. That's the kind of girl that might make me go back to drinking blood the old way . . . "

I felt my hands turn into fists. My mind turned into complete fury. _Vampires_.

"Damon, shut up."

"No, come on, if he can hear us then let him hear this," Damon stated. "I'm about to walk across this restaurant and sink my razor sharp teeth into your little girlfriend's neck. What do you think about that?"

I then turned to face them, my eyes glaring at the one called Damon. I couldn't even attempted to hide the look of rage in my eyes. He smiled at me and then decided to approach us, with the other one, Stefan, looking worried and concerned, following close behind. Like a reflex, I placed Bella safely behind me.

"Hello," Damon said. "My name is Damon Salvatore, and this here is my brother, Stefan. We haven't ever seen you two in town, and we thought it would be appropriate to come over and introduce ourselves," he finished with a cocky smile, leaning over and grinning at Bella. It took all of my power not to let out a hiss.

I stared at them for a minute, not exactly sure how to handle things. I figured the best thing to do would be to try and strike terror in them. "Just leave . . . now." They already knew my secret, and soon enough they would know that I wasn't the same breed as they were. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. Maybe they would completely fear my siblings and me.

"Look, we're not here to start trouble," Stefan said, holding up his hands. I listened to his mind . . .

_If this guy is a vampire I have to find out how dangerous he is. Elena and everyone else could be in real danger. I highly doubt that he feeds on animals like I do . . ._

My head shot up. That wasn't something I was expecting to hear.

"What's going on?" It was Alice, followed by Jasper.

"Look what we have here," Damon muttered, glancing at them and then back at me. "You're not alone . . . "

"No, he's not," Jasper replied, standing face to face with Damon. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question," Damon said, not backing down. "Or maybe . . . what are you?" I noticed him studying Jasper's battle scars, which were much more hideous to a vampire's eyes.

"Can we take this to a more private setting?" Alice suggested, staring at me.

"Why don't you all come over to our house for a cocktail," Damon suggested. "You don't look 21, though I'm sure I could be _way_ off."


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter Three**

**Author's note**: This chapter will be from Stefan's point of view. Please review and let me know what you think! :)

**SPOV**

"I'm still not sure about this," I muttered through my breath as we drove towards our house. "We don't even know these people."

Damon laughed slightly. "Oh, little brother, how you entertain me."

"This town could be in real danger, Damon."

"Oh, please," he replied, dismissing my concern.

I thought about Elena and felt even more worried. What if these people tried to hurt her? Protecting her would definitely be my number one priority. Who knew what they were capable of? The blonde one definitely had a vibe about him that I didn't like. The other one . . . the other one I wasn't so sure about. The way he was protecting his human girlfriend . . . it just reminded me so much of how I feel about Elena. He _had_ to be a vampire . . . Damon was right. I could _feel_ it.

"This vampire girl is tailgating me," Damon said bitterly, looking in the rearview mirror.

I looked behind us. "Just get to our house so we can talk to them, alright?"

I was thankful that Elena was having a sleep over with Bonnie and Caroline. A witch and a vampire. Surely they would protect her.

And then there was Katherine, who had also been a problem. She may have been MIA for the last couple of weeks, but how much longer until she returned? I suddenly felt the need to text Elena to see if everything was okay.

_im fine, stefan. :) ill call you if i need you. i promise. love you._

I decided that as soon as we had things figured out I would go to her.

When we got to our house, the other ones seemed hesitant to come in to our home. The one with the human girlfriend led the way. He was staring at Damon intensely, not taking his eyes off of him. I had to give credit to the guy . . . he knew who to worry about the most. It was almost as if he was reading us in a way I couldn't understand. He seem to know things that were going to happen before they happened.

"Come in," Damon said, opening the door. I wanted to punch him as he winked at the human girl, obviously still trying to get under her boyfriend's skin, who looked as if he were about to pounce on Damon at any moment.

They all followed us into the living room, where Damon started making drinks. "What's your pleasure?" Damon asked. "Gin? Brandy?"

"We don't drink," the blonde one replied.

Damon stared at him. "What a shame." He then took a shot of whiskey. "You guys never told us your names . . . "

"I'm Jasper," the blonde one said, "and this is Alice, Edward, and Bella."

"Bella," Damon repeated back, smiling. Edward let out a slight growl that maybe only I noticed.

"You'll have to excuse my brother," I told them. "He's a little . . . "

"Psycho?" Alice asked.

I smiled. "You catch on quick."

"Actually, I'm being quite rude," Damon said. "Of course you don't want alcohol. Perhaps I can offer you something more of your liking?" He then reached under the bar and produced a glass of human blood. I saw the blonde one . . . Jasper . . . flinch uneasily. "Come on, now," Damon continued, walking over and sitting the glass of blood on the coffee table. "We know your vampires. We're not as stupid as my brother over there looks."

I rolled my eyes.

"They don't drink human blood," the human girl said.

Damon laughed. "She speaks." He raised his eyebrow at Bella. She leaned back into her boyfriend uncomfortably. "Don't tell me . . . you guys only drink animal blood?"

"Yes. We're not killers," Alice said. "We seem to be much more civilized than you two . . . but don't think that means you're any stronger."

Damon chucked. "Cute."

"You're really annoying," she announced.

"I like to think of it as charming."

The more I was around these unaccustomed vampires, the more comfortable I felt. They didn't seem evil or harmful or even threatening anymore. They seemed to be a lot like myself, somebody who was trying to deal with the life they were dealt. They weren't monsters. They weren't going to hurt my friends or anyone in this town. Their was a whole aura about these three that seemed very calming.

And then there was the human girl. Bella. She seemed so shy, so caring . . .

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" I asked. "What's your purpose?"

"We heard about you," Jasper replied. "We're not here to cause any harm. We were merely curious."

"You're telling us curiosity is your reasoning for coming here?" Damon scoffed, taking another drink.

"Not just curiosity," Edward said, finally speaking. "We like to be ahead on things."

Damon glared at him. "Meaning . . . "

"Meaning we're not here to cause any problems. We just want to know who you are and what you're about." He then took a few steps forward so he could stand eye to eye with Damon. My brother kept the same, bored expression. "But if you ever lay a finger on Bella we will not hesitate to kill you."

Damon chuckled. "Oh, please."

"Nobody's going to hurt Bella," I promised. "If you guys don't hurt us, we won't hurt you. There is no need for a feud."

"We know we're not the same kind of vampire as you," Jasper said. "Perhaps there is much to learn from each other."

"Starting with those creepy eyes of yours," Damon said. "You all look like you're _possessed_."

Jasper leaned forward. "Well, that's kind of what being a vampire is, isn't it?"

Just then I noticed that somebody else was standing in the room. "Elena . . . "

"Stefan? What's going on? I was so worried. You weren't answering your phone."

I reached into my pocket and realized my phone was on silent. I must have accidently pressed a button. "Are you okay?" I asked her, pulling her to me.

"I'm fine," she stated, glancing around the room at everyone. "Who are your friends?"

I introduced her to everyone and things began to click. We were actually bonding with them. What had first appeared to be danger turned into an experience of great knowledge . . . and dare I say, friendship? Elena was now sitting next to Bella, both of them enthralled in conversation. I couldn't blame them. They were in the same shoes. Both in love with a vampire, and yet both of them were human. They were bound to form a bond.

Damon walked over to me with a grin. "You know, Stefan, they may be just the right people."

"Right people for what?"

"To help us kill Katherine."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "We're not bringing them into that . . . "

"They're in Mystic Falls now," Damon replied. "Bella is in as much danger as Elena. No one is safe with that psycho bitch on the loose."

Maybe he was right. "Okay, maybe we can talk to them about it . . . "

Damon patted me on the back. "Now you're talking."


	4. Chapter 4

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter Four**

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews so far, guys! Keep 'em coming. It'll make me update faster. :)

**EPOV**

We sat there in the Salvatore brothers' home, hanging out, talking, even . . . laughing. Perhaps I suddenly felt so comfortable because I felt, when it came right down to it, that we had the advantage if things ever did get out of control. Not only had we discovered that I could read their thoughts, but also that Alice and Jasper's powers worked as well. Jasper setting the mood tonight really helped.

The only one who was still rubbing me the wrong way was Damon, but I tried to keep my mouth shut. It was a great thing to be able to read his mind and not have him know that I could. He had some impure thoughts about Bella throughout the night, and I had to stop myself from lunging for his throat. And, like me, it wasn't just her blood that appealed to him. He was physically attracted by her. He was taken with her.

"Come on, Bella, one shot," Damon said, smiling, pouring a shot of vodka on the bar. "Elena did one. Can't you keep up with the humans even?"

I walked forward. "She doesn't drink."

Bella frowned. "I've actually never even tasted alcohol."

Elena locked arms with her. "Not even a taste?"

"Come on, let her have a little fun . . . Eddie." Damon smirked at me.

Bella looked at me with a questioning look on her face, and I saw it. She _wanted_ to do it. I was all about her having all of these human experiences, could I really tell her no without sounding like a controlling beast? "If you want to try it, go ahead, love," I told her, watching her smile at Damon. She looked happy to be doing something normal, even if it was with a bunch of other vampires. And it's not like she was going to get drunk on one shot, and I was here to take care of her. Maybe this was a good thing. Anything that put a smile on her face like that had to be.

"Bottoms up," Damon said, handing her the shot.

Bella took it like she'd been drinking her whole life, but I did find the look on her face afterward adorable. She was obviously not fond of the taste.

"Thatta girl," Damon said, patting her on the back lightly. I couldn't stop myself from walking over and removing his hand. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Edward, can we go talk outside for a moment?" Jasper suddenly asked me.

_And leave Bella alone?_

"I'll stay here with Bella," Alice offered.

I looked over at Stefan and listened to his thoughts . . .

_Edward has to know that Bella is safe. Damon won't hurt her. Even if he would I would stop him._

I liked Stefan more and more by the moment.

"Let's go," I told Jasper, following him outside.

We stood outside the Salvatore house, the late night sky illuminated with stars. For a moment I wanted to go back inside and grab Bella to show her. How often did we get skies like this in Forks? Hardly ever.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"I think we can trust them," I replied. "Especially Stefan."

"And Damon?"

I groaned. "I'm not sure about him yet."

"Haven't you been . . . " _Reading his mind?_ He wasn't going to say the words out loud. We didn't know how far these vampires could hear, and the last thing we wanted was for them to know our secrets.

"Yes, but, I haven't made up my mind completely on him," I replied, not wanting to say anything more until we had left.

We stayed outside for about fifteen more minutes, discussing everything we could without saying too much. It was times like these when I felt luckiest to be able to hear other people's thoughts. It helped our conversation run that much more smoothly. Jasper was as weary of Damon as I was, but he had also agreed with me when it came to Stefan. He seemed like a good guy . . . a guy we could trust.

When we went back inside I thought I was either going to annihilate Damon . . . or my sister.

There was Bella, dancing with Elena to some awful pop song, holding a cocktail in her hand. She was _drunk_.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as I entered the room, running up to me and throwing herself into my arms, spilling some alcohol on my shirt. "Sorry," she muttered, still smiling.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm drunk!"

"Yes, I see that . . . "

I looked over and glowered at Alice. She smiled apologetically at me and then said, "Bella's just trying to have some fun."

_Fun_ was one thing, but how much had she had to drink?

"You're little girlfriend here is a lightweight," Damon said from behind the bar.

"You think?" I snapped back. "Don't you recall her telling you she had never drank before?" Damon shrugged.

"She's only had a few," Elena said, coming up to Bella and me. "She'll be alright, Edward."

I had to hand it to Elena, she was comforting. I also noticed how good she smelled. Nothing like Bella did, but still, there was something there. I wondered if her blood was what attracted Stefan to her in the first place.

I held Bella closer to me, just gratified that she was safe in my arms. "I think we need to get you back to the hotel," I whispered in her ear.

She touched my cold face with her hands. "You don't wanna party?"

I laughed. "No, love, I don't want to _party_."

"Why don't you guys stay here for the night?" Stefan offered. "We have plenty of bedrooms. I'm sure you could all use a decent night of sleep."

Alice stared at him. "You guys sleep?"

Stefan stared right back. "You don't?" Alice shook her head.

"Intriguing," Damon muttered, making himself yet another drink.

Another advantage we had over them. They needed sleep. It seemed so ridiculous to me.

"Stay," Elena told me. "I would love to spend some more time with Bella." She then got a better look at Bella, who was slumped up in my arms, a drunk grin on her face. "Actually, I'll take her into the kitchen for some coffee. What do you think, Bella?"

"No more vodka?"

"No more vodka," Elena agreed.

"Yes, do that," Damon said. "Us vamps need to talk some business."

The last thing I wanted to do was have Bella leave my sight, but she seemed safe with Elena, especially since Damon was staying here with me. They would only be a room away.

"First things, first," Damon started, walking in circles around my siblings and me. "We have a bit of a problem here in Mystic Falls."

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"A vampire. Her name is Katherine."

I had heard thoughts about her all night from both the Salvatore brothers and Elena. I had known that they were going to ask our help in killing her. I just hadn't decided what we should do about it yet.

"She's very powerful," Stefan added. "She's much older than us, much stronger."

"And very vengeful," Damon cut in.

I was getting confused. Every time they thought of Katherine I was seeing Elena. It didn't seem to make any sense . . .

"Why is she _vengeful_?" Alice asked.

"Long story," Damon replied.

"She's hasn't been around in a couple of weeks," Stefan told us. "But she could reappear at any moment . . . and you guys should probably know that she looks like Elena."

"Exactly like Elena," Damon added. "Don't be fooled."

I looked at my siblings and wondered what we were going to do.

Should we help them?

"Why don't you let my siblings and me discuss this later," I said, walking across the room. "I want to get Bella into bed."

_Oh, so would I._

Damon's thoughts had me stop dead in my tracks. Before I had anytime to think of the repercussions of Damon knowing I could read his mind, I snarled back, "I'm sure you would, pervert."

Damon stood there, glaring at me for a few seconds. His mind seemed to be on overdrive . . .

_He hears my thoughts? Interesting . . ._


	5. Chapter 5

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter Five**

**Author's note**: This chapter will be from Damon's point of view. I hope I do him justice. :) REVIEW!

**DPOV**

_Bella._

Her name alone made me feel things I wasn't too proud of. Wasn't it just days ago that I had been so completely sure that I was in love with Elena? The idea seemed humorous to me now. Katherine . . . that was even more ridiculous. The thing that tortured me was that I didn't even know why this human girl had just a hold on me . . . but she did. Bella. Bella Swan. Isabella Swan. She was just incredible. But _why_ . . .

"I know what you're thinking," Elena said, coming up to me from behind as I was making myself another drink. "Back off, Damon."

I smirked at her. "What are you referring to, Elena?"

She raised one eyebrow at me. "Bella."

"Oh, that . . . "

"She's taken."

"I'm fully aware of that."

"And?"

"And . . . nothing," I replied, not wanting Elena to get too much inside of my head. It was bad enough that Edward could. "I find her fascinating."

She sighed. "Fascination is one thing, Damon, but don't go and . . . "

"Shhh," I told her, taking a drink of my cocktail. "This little lecture of yours is really unnecessary."

"Fine," she snapped back. "I'm going to bed. You might want to do the same thing. You seem pretty wrecked."

I let out a slight laugh. "Like I'm going to sleep with all those other vamps in the house. Nice try."

She retreated and went upstairs to join Stefan.

I sat down on the couch, set my drink on the coffee table, and buried my face with my hands. I had only just met this girl . . . this _human_ girl. What the hell was wrong with me? I tried my best not to think of her, mostly because I knew her jealous, possessive boyfriend could easily be listening in, but it was almost like I couldn't help myself. There was just something about her.

Sure, she smelled delicious, but that wasn't what this was. I had no intention on trying to feed on her, although I knew I would luxuriate in that, but I knew I couldn't. I _wouldn't_. This girl had more of a hold on me then merely her smell. I wasn't that much of an animal, especially as of late. I was, of course, still drinking human blood, but blood that was donated from very alive people.

I then noticed I wasn't alone in the room. "Couldn't sleep?" I joked, glaring at Edward.

He smirked a little bit, but I could see the fury in his eyes. "Even if I was able to sleep, I couldn't possibly sleep with those scandalous and abominable thoughts in your sick head."

"How do you do that, anyway?" I asked, though not expecting to get an answer.

He shrugged. "Some of us have special powers."

"Powers?" I laughed.

"Yes," he replied. "And that's all I'm telling you."

"I figured."

Since his powers worked on me, I wondered if mine worked on him. Perhaps I could compel him. There was no time like the present to find out . . .

I stood in front of him, face to face, glaring into his eyes. I knew I needed to try something that wasn't too _crazy_, just in case it didn't work. I didn't want to look completely weak. "You will have a drink with me."

He just smiled smugly, reaching into his shirt and showing me a necklace. _Vervain . . ._

_Damn that Stefan._

"In case you're wondering, you _can_ compel me," Edward said. "Stefan tried it on me earlier to see if it would work. He was kind enough to give my siblings and me some vervain."

"Yeah, well, my brother can be a real bonehead."

He laughed. "And don't even think of trying it on Bella . . ."

"I wouldn't dream of it." And that was the truth, though I'm sure she already had her vervain as well.

"No, she doesn't have vervain," Edward said, answering my thoughts.

"Why is that?"

"She seems to be immune to your powers as well," he replied, a slight grin on his face.

"As well? You mean . . . you can't read her mind?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Must drive you crazy . . . "

"Not really."

"Oh yeah? Wouldn't you love to know her opinion on me?"

He laughed. "Bella is way more intelligent than you realize. I'm sure she can see right through you."

"Oh, come on, Eddie, have you seen me? I'm irresistible."

He then walked one step closer, this time glaring me in the eyes. "Back off. You _don't_ want to get me angry."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

We then stood there for a few minutes, both of us staring the other one down. I tried my absolute best to be threatening and to not think about anything, especially Bella. Even though I loved to get him all riled up, I knew better. She was bit of a weakness for me, as she was with him . . . and I barely even knew the girl! It was beginning to drive me a bit mad, but I did all I could not to think about it.

"What's going on?"

It was her. _Bella._

"Love, why aren't you upstairs sleeping?" Edward asked.

She came closer and let Edward drape his right arm around her. _Ick . . ._

"I woke up and wondered where you had went," she said quietly.

"Oh, we've just been talking, Bella. Nothing to worry your pretty head about," I said, winking at her.

Edward hissed at me, quitely enough that I'm sure Bella didn't hear. "Come on, I'll take you back to bed," he offered, kissing her on the top of the head. _Double ick . . ._

"I should head to bed, too," I announced, placing my now empty glass on the bar. "I'll walk you guys to your room. My bedroom is actually straight across from yours." I grinned at Edward.

"Great," he muttered, not taking his eyes of Bella, who was holding his hand as we walked up the stairs.

We reached the door to their room, and Edward gave me one last threatening stare.

"Goodnight Damon," Bella said sweetly.

I smiled back at her. "Sweet dreams, Bella." _Hopefully they'll be filled of me . . . _

Edward slammed the door.

Not completely ready to head to bed yet, I decided to drop in on Stefan and Elena . . .

"Damon! What the hell?" Stefan asked, pulling the sheets over a naked him and Elena.

I smiled. "My, my, and with guests in our home?"

"What do you need?"

"You gave those bitchy vampires vervain?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We're not the only vampires around here, Damon . . . "

"No, no, no," I replied, walking up and sitting on the edge of his bed. "You knew_ I _would try and compel him . . . "

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe. Go to bed, Damon."

"Are you actually trying to form a _friendship _with these guys?"

"Go to bed, Damon," Elena said, frustrated.

I sighed. "Fine. We'll discuss this in the morning."

_My brother had lost his mind._


	6. Chapter 6

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter Six**

**Author's note**: Just so you guys know . . . Damon and Bella are NOT going to fall in love and get together. I'm sorry if that's what any of you are waiting for. I'm just trying to set some things up for some awesome fighting/drama for the upcoming chapters. Don't give up on my story yet. I promise you that you will not regret to continue reading. :)

This is a bit of a short chapter, but the next one will be long. I promise. :) Review!

P.S. Jacob Black WILL make an appearance in the future. :) Dun-dun-dun!

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to the safe and wonderful feeling of being wrapped up in Edward's cold arms. I smiled happily to myself, turning over to look my angel in his eyes. He smiled at me warmly, running his hand across my left arm. It felt heavenly.

"Good morning, love," he whispered.

"Morning."

I stretched my arms over my head, yawning. "Give me a human moment," I muttered. "Don't leave."

He smiled. "I'll be right here when you get back."

I went out into the hallway and bumped into someone I didn't recognize. "Oh, sorry. Excuse me." She was a girl, a blonde girl, who looked around my age. She smiled at me, studying me.

"Hi. I'm Caroline."

I smiled back. "I'm Bella."

She took a step closer. "You do smell good."

I swallowed. "I'm guessing you're a . . . "

"A vampire. Yeah. Elena filled me in on everything."

I was actually glad that she did. The last thing I wanted to do was explain why the Cullens and I had even come to Mystic Falls, let alone why we had stayed the night. I was a little fuzzy about that one myself. I remembered getting a bit tipsy. That part had actually been . . . fun? I never thought of drinking as an enjoyable act, especially since the only person I was ever around who drank was Charlie. He usually had a few or more beers, and then he would sit down in front of the television set, watching whatever sports game he could find that was playing. Not exactly my idea of a good time.

"I'm just on my way to the bathroom," I explained.

She smiled warmly at me. "Well, hurry up because Elena and Stefan are downstairs making you breakfast."

I nodded. I opened up the bathroom door and suddenly felt embarrassment wash over me . . .

There was Damon. Standing _butt naked_.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry," I muttered, horrified, slamming the door shut.

He suddenly opened it back up, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Don't be sorry," he said, smiling at me.

"I feel really embarrassed," I confessed.

His grin then turned into laughter. "Don't be."

Now I felt even more uncomfortable. "Are you done in there?"

He pushed the door open. "It's all yours."

I went into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it in the process. I looked in the mirror and noticed the beat red look on my face. I had never felt more embarrassed in all my life. I sighed and then washed my face with some cold water, hoping to get some of the redness to disappear. I had no such luck. I then went to the bathroom and then tried to brush my hair with my fingers. It was a tangled mess. I really needed to go back to the hotel . . .

"Bella! Let me _in_!"

It was Alice.

I unlocked the door and she barged her way through. "I saw it."

"Saw what?" I asked, but I already knew.

"Damon . . . naked." She laughed.

"Oh, Alice, don't say anything to Edw . . . "

"Shhh," she told me. "My lips are sealed, and I won't think about it again."

"Good."

"Come on," she said, grabbing my hand. "Let's go get you some breakfast."

We exited the bathroom and I went to get Edward. He was lying on the guest bed I had slept in, reading something on his cell phone.

"Trouble?" I asked, leaning over and kissing his forehead.

He smiled. "No, just texting Carlisle."

"Oh."

"Just catching him up on some things." He shut his phone. "You ready to eat?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

We walked, hand in hand, as usual, down the stairs and into the kitchen. The first person I saw was Stefan.

"Hey guys. You sleep well, Bella?"

I smiled warmly. "Yeah."

I then looked over at Damon, who was now cooking with Elena. He raised his eyebrow at me and smiled, but he said nothing, and for that I was grateful. Of course, Edward probably knew about me seeing his nakedness by now from reading Damon's thoughts. What was the big deal though? It was an innocent accident. But I couldn't help but feel completely embarrassed, and maybe even a little bit stupid.

"You couldn't lock the bathroom door?" Edward asked suddenly, and I actually felt the redness appear on my face.

"My mistake," Damon replied, still grinning.

"Please, let's not talk about this," I muttered, squeezing Edward's hand. "It was an accident."

"Sure it was," Damon said, winking at me.

"Well, these pancakes are delicious," Elena said, setting a plate down near me. I wanted to reach out and hug her for changing the subject. "Stefan is more talented in the kitchen then I had thought," she finished, giggling, kissing Stefan on the cheek.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down. Edward sat right next to me.

"Hi everyone," Caroline said, entering the kitchen. "I'm Caroline."

I hadn't noticed it upstairs, but Caroline was very beautiful, even for a vampire. She had her blonde hair curled down her back, and I couldn't help but feel insecure about myself around her. She was gorgeous. And here I was . . . my hair a mess and my clothes wrinkled.

"You're one of them, too," Alice said, studying her with a grin. "I'm Alice, and that's Jasper, Edward, and Bella."

"I met Bella upstairs," she replied, smiling at me.

"Your shoes are adorable!" Alice squealed, pointing at Caroline's heels.

"Thank you," she replied. "I got them on sale, too!"

I could already sense a friendship in the making.

"So what do you guys have planned for tonight?" Stefan asked.

Edward shrugged. "We're not exactly sure yet . . . " I could sense that he was still weary of them all, but I couldn't really blame him. It was in Edward's nature to be suspicious of people.

"Well you guys should come to the Mystic Falls carnival!" Elena suggested. "We're all going."

"A carnival!" Alice exclaimed. "I love carnivals!"

"Me too!" Caroline added.

I saw Damon roll his eyes.

"What time does the carnival start?" Jasper asked.

"Around six," Stefan replied. "You guys should definitely come. You can meet our other friends and get a sense of what this town is all about."

"I'm game!" Alice replied, pleading with Jasper and Edward to agree with her.

"What the hell?" Jasper said. "I'm down."

I looked at Edward. He seemed reluctant.

"Come on, Edward," Alice said. "It'll be fun."

"Fine," he said, leaning back in his chair. "We'll go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter Seven**

**Author's note**: Wow. Thanks to all of you awesome people who have taken the time to review. You have _no idea_ how much it means to me. Each one of them brightens my day and inspires me to write more. :)

Some questions I should answer . . .

Yes, the other Cullens (Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett) WILL make an appearance. Just be patient. :)

Jacob and Tyler WILL meet . . . and you'll love it. :)

Bonnie? She's in this chapter! And, yes, her powers WILL work on the Cullens. *Evil grin*.

Enjoy!

**EPOV**

To be completely candid, the last thing I wanted to do right now was attend a carnival. But here I was, standing in line for the ferris wheel, with Bella by my side. We had come to Mystic Falls to check out the vampire scene, so why was I complaining? Hadn't this been the plan? There were other vampires all around us. It wasn't as if we were here nearly for a good time. We were still checking out the scene.

"Edward, it's our turn," Bella said, interrupting my train of thought.

I took her hand as we both sat down on one of the ferris wheel's benches. Jasper and Alice were already on it and were seated in the bench behind us. "I wouldn't think you would be keen on riding a ferris wheel," I mumbled to Bella, holding her close. "You seem to get nauseous over _anything_."

She shrugged. "I've actually never been on one."

I grinned at her. "You may want to close your eyes then, love."

I sat back into the metal seat and, for one second, simply delighting in the feel of Bella's thermal body so close to mine. She smelled incredible, and not in the way she once had. Her smell no longer triggered any danger, but it was still extremely alluring to me. It is what I imagined heaven to smell like, though I doubted I would ever get the chance to prove it. That was one reason why I didn't want Bella to become like me . . . I didn't want to take a chance with her soul.

"Oh, gosh," she whispered as we reached the top and began to go back down.

"It'll be alright," I replied, kissing her on the forehead.

I then made eye contact with Damon, who was in line standing next to Stefan, Elena, Caroline . . . and a girl I hadn't met yet. It must be Bonnie. Elena had told me we would meet her tonight. Damon glared at me and then smiled at Bella, waving at her. I kept myself from grunting when she waved back.

"You doin' okay, Bella?" Alice asked from above.

"Yeah. I think . . . "

I could hear Alice's childlike laughter. "Enjoy yourself!"

When the ride was over I had to help Bella out of the seat, noticing her uneasy look. "Thank you," she said to me, leaning into my arm for support. "Maybe the ferris wheel wasn't the best idea." She laughed slightly.

"You don't want to take a ride again?" Damon offered.

She shook her head violently. "Definitely not."

"I'll go with you, Damon," Elena offered. "Be right back," she told Stefan, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, this is Bonnie," Stefan said, introducing us all. I leaned over to shake Bonnie's hand, but she just glowered a me.

"Bonnie, what is it?" Caroline asked.

All of a sudden, in an instant, I was thrown to my knees, an agonizing and piercing pain being thrown into my head. It was almost like the feeling I got when Jane had done a similar thing when I had went to Volturra . . . but it was, somehow, different. It seemed almost even more intense, if that were possible.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I heard Bella scream.

Before my brother and sister had any time to act, I felt the pain lifted just as fast as it had started. "Sorry," Bonnie said, staring down at me. "I just wanted to see if my powers worked on you."

"Did you have to do it here?" Jasper shrieked.

"Bonnie, somebody could have seen," Stefan jumped in.

And sure enough . . . they had. "Are you okay, son?" It was an elderly man, with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, uh, migraine," I lied. "I'm alright."

He nodded, looking perplexed. This thoughts told me I looked like a complete _maniac_ when she had attacked me.

I suddenly was face to face with Bonnie. "What was that?"

"I'm a witch."

"I know."

"I know you know," she replied simply. "Mind reader."

"You didn't have to hurt him!" Bella screamed, putting herself in front of me. I would have smiled if I hadn't been so concerned and riled up. My little Bella wanted to protect _me_.

"I apologize, Bella," Bonnie said. "I just had to see . . . "

"That is _no_ excuse!"

I placed Bella safely behind me, whispering in her ear, "It's okay, love," as I did. I explicitly didn't want Bella to get on Bonnie's bad side. Sure, she seemed like she was on the _good_ side, but anyone with those kind of powers concerned me. If she had done that to Bella she could have killed her. The thought alone made me want to get Bella on a plane and take her back to Forks.

"What was _that_?" Alice asked, coming forward.

Bonnie shrugged. "It's just something I can do."

"Don't let it happen again," Jasper muttered.

"Don't give me a reason to and I won't."

"Wow, that was sure a sight," Damon said happily as he exited off of the ferris wheel with Elena.

"Edward! Are you alright?" Elena asked, coming up and hugging me, which was a bit shocking. She had only known me for 24 hours. "Bonnie? Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Elena," Bonnie said. "I just needed to see just in case . . . "

"In case what?"

"You don't even know them or what they're capable of," Bonnie said, glaring at me and my siblings.

"They're not here to harm any of us," Stefan added.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Come on, Bonnie," Caroline said, linking arms with her. "Let's go get some cotton candy."

"Yes, please, get rid of her," Jasper agreed.

"That was great," Damon said, coming up and patting me on the back. I stared icily at him. "You looked like such a weak, pathetic little thing."

"Damon, cut it out," Elena said.

My head actually still felt a little fuzzy, as if it were still trying to recover from the sudden attack. I had never drank alcohol as a human, but I assumed that I was feeling the effects of what an atrocious hangover would feel like.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bella asked, rubbing the side of my body with her hand.

I smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm fine."

"Bella, Alice, do you guys wanna go with me to the bathroom?" Elena asked.

"Sure," Alice replied. "Come on, Bella."

_I'll take good care of her, Edward._ I heard in her mind, and I knew she would. The bathrooms were close by, anyhow.

"Sorry about all of this," Stefan started. "Bonnie is a little untrusting. It takes her awhile to get used to people."

"_Especially_ vampires," Damon added.

"Yes, we see that," Jasper replied.

"I'll have a talk with her," Stefan promised.

Suddenly somebody's thoughts caught my attention . . .

_Who are those girls next to Elena? The taller one . . . I can smell her from over here. I gotta get me some of that . . ._

I looked over into the bushes where the thoughts were coming from.

_Oh, shit . . . does he see me?_

"Jasper. Get over to Bella . . . NOW!"

Stefan and Damon followed me, curious to what I was doing. And suddenly we came face to face with . . .

"Katherine," Stefan stated simply.

"Hello boys."


	8. Chapter 8

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter Eight**

**Author's note**: Alright, guys, this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I promise you that the next chapter will rock your socks off. :) Review and enjoy!

**SPOV**

"Hello boys."

I felt my body fill with complete dread. Katherine was _back_.

"Who's your friend?" She looked Edward up and down, a smile beginning to form on her face. "He's hot."

"Edward Cullen," Damon offered up.

I saw Edward crouch down in an attack pose, hisses and growls escaping from his body. Katherine seemed amused. I wondered if she realized he was a vampire, and a different breed of vampire at that.

"If you even go near that girl I will rip you to pieces," Edward snarled.

Katherine laughed lightly. "Cute."

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "It's a carnival. Can't a girl come out for a good time?"

"You're a bitch, not a girl." Damon smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Damon. You know you love me."

"Please," he spit.

Katherine was dressed in a sexy, cleavage-baring top and tight jeans, with her hair straightened, no doubt planning on impersonating Elena at some point in the evening. The idea of it made my blood boil.

On the other hand, maybe it was good that she chose this night to come back and make an appearance. This time we had the Cullens with us. It gave us more of an edge and advantage than I could have ever dreamed of. Looking over at Edward I realized that this guy had a lot of fight in him, and judging from Jasper's battle scars, so did he. I wondered how much Katherine was aware of . . .

"Well, I've got things to do and people to see," Katherine said, blowing a kiss in my direction.

"You mean things to _see_ and people to _do_," Damon corrected, his eyes focused on who used to be the love of his life.

"I'm sure we'll run into each other later," she said. "See you then . . . "

We waited a few moments after she left, in the opposite direction of the girls, before Damon spatted, "Katherine needs to die tonight."

"Damon . . . "

"Come on, Stefan, don't give me that noble b.s."

"I'm not," I responded. Damon was right. I had had enough. Now not only was Elena in danger, but Bella was also. We obviously couldn't allow Katherine to run around wild any longer. Something had to be done, and killing her was looking like the best option . . . the _only _option. I was willing to do anything in my power to keep the girls and Mystic Falls safe. "She does need to be killed . . . and soon."

Damon grinned. "Now we're talking. What do you say, Eddie?"

Edward looked at Damon and then at myself. "I agree with both of you. She's too dangerous to keep alive. Jasper?"

Jasper stood there, keeping his hand against his chin, deep in thought. "How do you assassinate your kind? Rip her head off?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "No, genius. We put a stake in her heart."

Edward seemed intrigued. "You're serious?"

"Uh . . . yeah. Isn't that how you vamps do it?"

Edward shook his head. "It's much more complicated to kill our kind."

"And how is _that_ done?" Damon wondered.

"Do you think we'd really disclose that information to _you_?" Jasper asked.

Damon laughed. "Well obviously it has to do with decapitating you . . . "

"It doesn't matter!" I cut in. "Katherine is who we need to kill. Let's concentrate on _that_, huh?"

"What did you say about Katherine?" Elena asked, joining us again with Alice and Bella. Edward was immediately by Bella's side, ready to die for her if he had to. I was beginning to bond with Edward more and more as time passed. I had only known the guy for 24 hours, but I could just tell we were a lot alike, cut from the same cloth if you will. We had more in common than merely having human girlfriends.

"She's here," Damon told them.

Suddenly I saw Edward's facial expression go from worried to horrified, and I followed his gaze his his sister. Alice was standing there, looking deep in thought. She wasn't staring at anything in particular, but her eyes weren't moving at all. Her breath was uneven, her body slightly shaking. It was a very unvampire-like thing. None of us said a word, not knowing what was going on . . . at least I didn't.

"Damnation!" Edward let out, kicking the ground, making Damon slightly snicker. I glared at him.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Alice's vision," he explained with hostility. He looked over at Bella, and I could tell that whatever it was that Alice saw, he didn't want her to know. I saw the anguish in Bella's eyes, and I could tell she knew Edward wanted to hide something from her.

"Tell us, Edward," Bella demanded. He was still staring at her, pondering. "Alice, tell me!" Bella begged.

"It's Katherine," Alice whispered.

"Alice . . . " Edward's eyes pleaded with her.

"She has a right to know," Alice told her brother. She then looked at each one of us. "I saw Katherine standing over Bella's body, and she was . . . dead."

"What?" Damon let out.

"When does it happen?" I asked.

"It was in our hotel hallway," Alice said. "It was night, and . . . "

"Well we won't let it happen," Damon cut in. "Katherine dies _tonight_."

All of the vampires nodded in agreement.

I pulled Elena closer to me. "Now we just need to come up with a plan."

Damon put his hands together. "Well, I'd suggest the first part of our plan should be getting away from where she is."

"Let's go back to our house," I suggested.

"Yes," Edward agreed. I could tell he wanted to stay as far away from that hotel as possible. At our home he could protect Bella better. With all of us it would be an easy win . . . I hoped, especially if Bonnie agreed to help us. That would be an issue in itself . . .

"You guys should just stay at our house for the rest of your stay," I offered. "We're all going to need to stick together."

"That sounds like a smart idea," Alice said.

"Thank you," Edward said sincerely.

"No problem," I replied. "We gotta keep our girls safe."


	9. Chapter 9

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter Nine**

**Author's note**: I got done with this chapter sooner than I thought. :) This will be my first time doing Jasper's point of view . . . I'm a little nervous, but I hope you guys enjoy it. This will also be the first chapter where the point of view changes, but it won't happen much in the future. Review and let me know what you think! Thanks for all the ones so far. You guys rock!

**JPOV**

Worry, anger, concern, anguish, heartache, self-condemnation . . .

All of these were flowing through my body. I tried my absolute best to keep my head straight.

"You okay?" Alice asked me, leaning in closer. We were both sitting on one of the couches in the Salvatore brothers' home.

"I'll be fine, darlin'," I told her, not wanting her to feel even more worried than she already was. Alice was my number one priority, no matter what happened. I knew, without a doubt, that I would assuredly lose all purpose to live if I ever lost her. She was my everything. Just the thought of life without Alice made me shudder. Before I had met her I had been a complete monster, a savage character without a clue. I refused to ever become that again.

"Take a look at this," Edward said, handing me a stake gun. "Alaric wants you to have this one."

Alaric Saltzman was somewhat of a vampire hunter, but Stefan had assured us that we could trust him. I wasn't too sure about that, but he wasn't aware of how to kill _our_ kind. It seemed to me that we were very lucky. Even if they did figure out how to kill us, it certainly wasn't as easy as a stake through the heart. As much as all of this should be no more than worrisome to me, I couldn't stop myself from being fascinated.

I looked down at the weapon and began to figure it out. "Hold it like this, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Alaric replied. "Right at the heart. And for you, Edward, I'm giving you a gun with wooden bullets. You're going to shoot it just like a real gun, alright?" He handed the gun to Edward. "I'm also giving you all vervain darts. Weakening Katherine might be the key point here."

"What do you have for me?" Alice asked.

Alaric raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

I smiled to myself. Alice was such a petite little thing, I couldn't really blame him for not wanting her to have a weapon. "You haven't seen Alice in action," I told him. "She's a complete conqueror."

"If you say so," he said, handing her a weapon identical to mine.

"Don't let my size fool you, Mr. Saltzman," she warned.

"What can I do?" Bella asked. She was sitting on Edwards lap on the chair in the corner.

"Nothing," Damon replied, before Edward had the chance.

"But she wants _me_," Bella said. "I can be like the bait, you know? And you guys can trap her." I couldn't help but have a flashback to Victoria. It was complete déjà vu.

Alaric pondered Bella's request, not caring about the debilitated look on Edward's face. "That's really _not _a bad idea."

"Out of the question," Edward hissed.

Alaric put his hands up. "Now, just hear me out . . . "

"Eddie's right," Damon added. "We're keeping Bella and Elena out of this."

It was strange seeing Damon agree with Edward for once. I wondered why this ill-mannered vampire had such a fascination with Bella. I guess I could conclude that Damon was only trying to do the right thing, but I wasn't that gullible. Was he sexually attracted to her, or perhaps it was her blood? Either way, I presumed that he wanting to protect Bella was a good thing, no matter what his motives were.

"She's not concentrated on Elena right now," Alaric argued. "She wants Bella, right?"

"We are_ not _putting Bella in danger," Edward demanded.

"It's alright, Edward," Stefan said. "We'll think of another way." He then began pacing around the couch, making me feel even more worry around me. "Bonnie, can you put a spell on Katherine? Maybe trap her?"

Bonnie shrugged, glaring at Edward then at Alice and me. She _really_ didn't like us . . .

"Bonnie, please," Stefan begged, kneeling down to her level. "Katherine _needs_ to die."

"Let me think about it, okay?"

Stefan nodded. "That's fine."

Suddenly a kid, a mortal kid, walked into the room, a slight look of annoyance on his face.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I'm here to help," he said, looking around, studying us all. "Who are they?"

"The Culllens," Elena replied, sighing. "You need to go home."

"What's wrong with their eyes?"

I held back a laugh.

"None of your business," Elena said, trying her best to push him back out of the room.

"Ah, let him stay," Damon said. "Stop being such a big sister headache."

Alice then flinched next to me. I immediately put my arm around her, concerned. "What's wrong?" I saw her eyes go into a daze. I rubbed her back for her slowly, knowing she was having a vision, and by the looks of it, not a very marvelous one.

"It's Katherine!"

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked.

"I can't see her anymore."

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Something's blocking me."

**K(atherine)POV**

"You're a good puppy aren't you?" I asked him, running my manicured fingers through his luscious black hair. I actually found myself incredibly attracted to this mutt. Of course, he couldn't have been older than a teenager, but with his bulging muscles and perfect body, I didn't really care.

"This is what you're going to do," I told him, compelling him. "You're going to go into the Salvatore home, find Bella, and you're not going to tell her about meeting me."

He nodded, and I kissed his cheek.

"You will talk her into going with you upstairs alone. You're going to tell her you need to talk."

"Yes. I will," he muttered.

"I will meet you upstairs. It's your job to make sure no vampires follow you, okay?"

He nodded again. I thanked my lucky stars that I had discovered him before he had found his precious Bella. I was possibly the luckiest girl . . . or vampire alive.

"Now, go . . . Jacob."

**J(asper)POV **

"What blocks you?" Damon asked Alice.

"Um, well, werewolves for one. Are there any around here?"

"Mason Lockwood!" Damon spat, slamming his fist on the table.

"Why didn't you tell us there were werewolves here?" I asked him, glaring into his eyes.

Damon shrugged. "The topic never came up."

"Damn-it," I said. "You should've told us. Now we have no way of knowing when Katherine is going to attack!"

I wanted to kill him. How could a vampire possibly believe that telling another vampire about a werewolf in town wasn't that important? How ignorant was this guy? Now we had lost a valuable tool in helping protect Bella and in killing Katherine.

"Shhh," Edward said suddenly, picking up Bella from his lap and setting her down safely onto the couch. He walked over to the window, listening quietly. "I don't believe it," he whispered, listening intensely.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked.

He turned around. "Jacob. Jacob Black is outside."


	10. Chapter 10

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter Ten**

**Author's note**: Sorry it took me awhile to update. Homework got in way. :) Anyway, expect another update very soon! Thanks for all the reviews so far, guys. Keep 'em coming!

**DPOV**

Edward was now just standing at the window, looking like he was about to have a panic attack, which made me slightly grin.

"Who's Jacob Black?" I asked, intrigued.

Edward sighed, but didn't give me an answer, and went to the front door. I glanced at Bella, who was already on her feet, in a state of panic herself. "He's my friend from Forks," she said, following Edward.

I looked at Jasper and Alice. "Care to fill us in?"

"He's a wolf," Alice replied, in deep thought.

"A _werewolf_?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well what do you consider a werewolf?" Jasper asked.

Before I had a chance to answer, the wolf appeared.

I had a moment to study him for a bit. He looked of Indian descent, his black hair and dark skin giving him away instantly. I had to hand it to the guy, he looked pretty built. He couldn't have been older than 18, but his build gave him more years. He seemed determined. He had a look in his eyes that commanded the room. What was this kid thinking? I could kill him in an instant . . .

"Hello," he said coldly, eyeing Bella as she walked back into the living room, holding Edward's hand.

"Welcome," I replied, still staring him down. "Jacob, right?"

He nodded, his eyes not leaving from Bella's. _Awkward . . ._

"Would you like a drink?" I blurted out.

He shook his head. "Actually . . . Bella . . . could I talk to you for a second?"

She went in closer to the 'wolf', with Edward's eyes looking perturbed. Wait a second . . . Was there a romance going on here between Bella and the wolf? I was noticing a small hint of devotedness in his eyes. I've seen that look before. It was the same look Stefan gave Elena, the same look Edward gave Bella . . . _ick_.

"What is it, Jake?" Bella asked, looking both worried and confused. Why was he _here_?

"Please, Bella," he begged, looking as if tears where about to form in his huge brown eyes. What a _wuss_. "I need to talk to you alone. Can't we go upstairs or something? Trust me?"

Bella looked at Edward, trying to decide on an answer. Was she afraid Edward would be mad at her if she wanted to talk to him? That was sort of pathetic . . . but Eddie did seem to have anger issues.

"Let me go with you," Edward offered.

Couldn't he let her do anything alone?

"No, it's okay, I'll just be right upstairs," she promised, hugging him. He still looked like he was about to have a stroke, but Bella didn't seem like she was backing down. Part of me actually couldn't blame Edward, though, because if I was him I would also have a problem with her wanting to talk to this guy alone, too. It didn't even matter if he was a werewolf. He practically screamed bad news. I was beginning to understand little Eddie more and more . . .

"It's alright, Cullen," the wolf said. "It'll just take a minute."

Edward kissed her on the top of the head. I glanced over at Alice, who still seemed to be lost in thought. Her suitor seemed worried as hell. Was this the wolf that was blocking her? I still thought it was Mason Lockwood.

Suddenly, it seemed like all hell broke loose.

A couple things seemed to happen in a matter of seconds . . .

First, I saw Edward lunge for Jacob, who was walking up the stairs with Bella. He had him against the wall in a flash.

"Edward, what . . . " Bella was trying her best to pry him off of her wolf friend.

"Katherine, she's upstairs," Edward choked out, looking right at me, still holding Jacob against the wall. "She's here for Bella. She compelled Jacob. She's in Stefan's room."

I looked over at my brother, and without a moment of hesitation, we bolted up the stairs. We reached Stefan's room just in time to see Katherine bolt out the window. Stefan hesitated for a moment, but I did not. I lunged myself out the window after her, nothing but resentment and rage flowing through my body. I wasn't about to let her get away. Not this time. This was the time for _payback_.

I landed on the ground with an ear-piercing thud, mere inches behind Katherine. "Catch me if you can," she breathed, but I was suddenly pulled back and onto the ground as she ran from my presence.

"Stay down," Stefan said.

I immediately pushed him off of me. "She's going to get away!"

"Let her," he replied. "We need to attack her on our terms, not her's . . . "

"Fine," I hissed, standing up and feeling defeated.

Jasper met up with us in the front yard. "What happened?"

"She got away," Stefan mumbled.

"Yeah, because of you, dumbass," I replied. "I could have . . . "

"What Damon? What could you have possibly done?"

I shrugged. So much animosity was taking over me, it was a tad hard to think. I felt like a bit of a failure, but I tried talking myself into seeing the light . . . the truth. She was older than me, more powerful than me. It would take more than me to kill her, especially without any weapons. Why hadn't Stefan and I grabbed one of the weapons? We could have taken her down by now. I couldn't believe I hadn't had time to think of it . . .

"Let's go back inside," Jasper suggested.

I followed my brother and the vampire with scars into the house, my mind still racing. When we reached the living room I saw Jacob sitting on the couch next to Bella, who was actually rubbing his back. Was she completely _bonkers_?

"We need to get him some vervain," Edward told me. "We can't have something like this happen again."

"Why are you here?" I asked the wolf.

He shrugged. "I talked to Charlie . . . Bella's dad . . . he told me Bella went on a vacation. I was mad at her for not telling me anything about it . . . "

"Jake, I didn't want you to worry," Bella explained. Jacob kept a pissed-off look on his face.

"So, are you really a werewolf?" Jeremy asked, sitting down across from them.

"Can we not get into all that right now?" Bella asked, pleading with us all. "It's been a long day . . . "

"It's alright, Bella," Stefan assured her. "Perhaps Edward should get you up into bed."

"Jacob, do you have a place to stay?" Bella asked, concern in her eyes.

He sheepishly shook his head. "Not . . . not really."

This entire conversation seemed to be drowning out as I suddenly became aware of something . . .

"Katherine," Edward whispered.

She was standing there, in our foyer, with a seductive grin plastered on her face. Edward was immediately on his feet, blocking Bella with a hiss. Stefan pounced at her, with her easily throwing him off her with a laugh.

I was the one that threw her back into the wall, gripping her throat. "What do you want?"

She moaned, but the smile didn't leave her face. "To ruin your life."

"Do you really want us to kill you, Katherine?"

She giggled. "As if you could ever kill me, dear Damon."

"Don't believe for one second that I still care about you," I growled.

"You more than care. You _love _me."

That's when I saw it. A dart went straight into Katherine's neck, making her fall to the ground. I looked up and saw Jasper. He had thrown a vervain dart at her.

"Nice shot," I mumbled, picking up Katherine from the ground.

She was still coherent. She was looking at me with a loopy look on her face. She tried to speak, but she was too weak. This time it was me who was smiling.

"Where are you taking her?" Edward asked.

"He's taking her downstairs," Stefan explained, already knowing my plan. "We have a . . . "

"Dungeon of sorts," I finished.

"Why aren't we killing her?" Alaric asked.

"Oh, don't worry," I replied. "We _will_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Author's note**: I'm so sorry this took so long to write. Hopefully updates will be coming much, much faster. I've had a lot of tests the last week. _Blah_. This is a short chapter, but I'm already working on the next one, and it'll be _much_ longer. Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to make me happy and review. :) Thanks!

**BPOV**

I felt unbelievably incoherent as Katherine was being carried out of the living room in Damon's arms.

What had just _happened_?

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me, rubbing my shoulders. He had no doubt noticed the alarmed look across my face.

"Yeah, I uh . . . think."

I felt him kiss me on the top of my head, and that comforted me a little.

"I'm going to help out Damon," Stefan announced, following his brother out of the room.

When I had first agreed to this little trip to Mystic Falls, I had no idea that this is what we were going to be dealing with. I had figured that we would be watching the other vampires from afar, or at least, coming up with a plan to take them out. Don't get me wrong . . . I was grateful for the friendships we were forming, but now everything seemed to be hitting a bit too close for home. _Jake_ was here for goodness sake!

"Why didn't they just kill her?" Jasper asked, looking confused.

"My thoughts exactly," Alaric replied.

"I'm going to go down there and see what's going on," Elena announced before her brother, Jeremy tugged at her arm with a worried expression. "It's alright, Jeremy. You should just go home. It's not safe here . . . "

"I already told you, Elena," he replied. "I'm part of this, too."

I took a moment to really sit back and study Jeremy for a moment. He wasn't a vampire, wasn't a werewolf, wasn't a witch. He didn't seem to posses any special powers or talents, such as being skilled at killing vampires. I could see why Elena was worried about him being involved with this world, but, to be honest, I was just impressed. She was lucky to have a brother that cared so much about her. I could see the look of protectiveness in his eyes, and then I remembered why I had always cherished the relationships I had with Jasper and Emmett. They were the brothers that I had never had.

Jeremy sat down next to me, running his hands through his hair. "That's actually sweet of you," I told him.

He shrugged. "You have no idea the trouble my sister puts herself into."

Edward leaned forward. "Believe me . . . she does." He winked at me.

Suddenly Damon and Stefan appeared back in the living room, with Elena holding Stefan's hand. "Alright . . . it's taken care of," Damon said.

"She's dead?" Alaric asked.

Stefan shook his head. "No, she's . . . "

"Why? I thought we were killing her?"

"We are," Damon growled. "We just need to get some . . . . information from her."

"What information?" Alice asked.

"She has the moonstone," Stefan replied, "and we need it back. We don't know where she's hidden it."

"_Moonstone_?" Jasper asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Damon replied, waving his hand.

"We have the time," Jasper snapped back.

Damon ignored him and made himself a drink.

"Well, I think we're going to head back to the hotel tonight," Edward said, standing up. "You have Katherine. Bella's not in danger anymore."

"We're leaving?" Alice asked, surprised.

"We don't have any reason to stay here," Edward muttered, obviously wanting to distance himself a bit from the other vampires.

"I suppose," Alice replied, looking a bit bummed out.

I really couldn't blame her. Not only had we found other vampires and befriended them, but the bond we had formed with them over the last few days seemed very strong. I could tell Alice wished we had more time to stay here with them, but I could also see that Edward and Jasper felt that it was time to go. I looked over at Jacob, wondering what on earth we were going to do with him.

"We can get Jacob a room," Edward whispered into my ear, sensing my worry over him. I nodded.

"Look, I understand if you feel you want your privacy and all, but to be truthful, Mystic Falls will never be safe," Stefan told Edward. "I still think we should all stick together as much as possible. There's so much we haven't even told you guys yet . . . "

"So, tell us," Jasper said, being impatient.

"We will," Damon spat back. "Stay."

Edward sighed, giving up. "Look, I don't mind us all staying, but what about Jacob?"

"Ah, we'll let the wolf stay, too," Damon said. "He may come in handy . . . "

"You're not using me for nothin' leech," Jacob roared, standing up and facing Damon.

"Believe me," Damon said. "You _don't_ want to make me angry."

I felt my heartbeat begin to accelerate. I definitely didn't want to see Jacob getting hurt, and I knew that Damon had it in him to snap at him. Jacob was so young, full of arrogance and pride, it seemed like he never wanted to back down to anyone.

"_Please_," Jacob said to Damon, taking an even bigger step closer to him. "I can take a blood-sucker on any day of the week."

"_Jacob_," Edward warned.

"No, no, Eddie, it's alright," Damon said, smiling. "We could always take this out into the backyard and test this theory . . . "

"No!" I yelled, coming in between them before Edward had a chance to yank me away.

"Come on, Bella," Damon said into my ear. "I won't hurt him . . . much."

"Move, Bella," Jacob demanded.

"_No_."

But before I could continue to stop this fight, in a flash Edward lifted me, physically, out of the equation. Sometimes it _sucked_ having a quick, strong, vampire boyfriend . . .

"We don't have time for this," Stefan said, ending chaos the way he usually did. He then walked over to Jasper, contemplating something. Jasper sat there, waiting for Stefan to open his mouth. "We need you to try something," Stefan said, looking Jasper straight in the eye.

"And what is that?"

Stefan sighed. "Look . . . we know that you can control people's moods, and . . . "

"What?" Jasper snapped. "When did you . . . "

"I got it out of the dog when we were fixing the Katherine compelling situation," Damon said, taking another drink, being casual.

Jasper and Edward looked at each other in awe. I'm guessing that the Salvatore brothers were smarter than they had given them credit for, especially Damon. He seemed to be on his game.

"Look, we're all friends now, all on the same page," Stefan explained. "We need to see if you can calm Katherine down a bit, and maybe we can make her spill the beans about where she has hidden the moonstone."

Jasper shook his head. "My powers don't exactly work like that . . . "

"You can try," Damon said.

"It's not like he can command her to tell you something with her mood!" Alice snapped, losing it, standing up. I had never seen Alice look so out of control . . . so lost. I immediately left Edward's side to stand close to her and rub her back.

"Can you try?" Stefan pleaded. "_Please_."

Jasper took in a deep breath. "I will. But first you must tell us about this moonstone."

Damon laughed. "Where do we begin . . . "


	12. Chapter 12

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Author's note**: Have I told you guys how much you rock my world with your reviews? I appreciate each and every one of them! Enjoy this chapter. It's from Elena's point of view!

**E(lena)POV**

Although I was feeling jubilant that we had finally trapped Katherine, I couldn't help but also be distraught over the fact that she was still in fact . . . _alive_.

I understood why, though, but it didn't make the problems at hand any more manageable. We needed to find the moonstone - I got that. I just wasn't so sure about relying on Katherine to tell us where it was. What reason did she have to be honest with us? She had to know that once we got the information from her that we would kill her, unless of course she was still hoping that either Stefan or Damon had an amount of love for her . . .

I sighed and wrapped my hand around Stefan's arm, leaning in for emotional support. "You okay?" he asked me, taking my chin by his finger.

I nodded slightly. "I'm okay."

"So what does this moonstone do? Why is it essential?" Edward asked Damon. Damon seemed to be hesitating to tell the Cullens too much information.

Damon paused. "Look, why don't you and Jasper join me and Stefan in the other room?"

"What about me?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"Uh, and me?" Caroline asked, annoyance in her voice. She had, surprisingly, said so little tonight that I had forgot she was there.

"It's just us guys," Damon grunted.

"I'm a guy," Jeremy said, raising his hand. Alaric nodded as well.

"Just us _vampire _guys," Damon elaborated.

Jeremy sighed, but I was secretly glad. The less he knew about this world, the better.

The boys left the room, and I decided to sit next to Bonnie and Caroline. I had barely said two words to them tonight, and that made me feel a tad bit guilty. They were my best friends, after all.

"How you holdin' up?" I asked them.

Caroline rolled her eyes with annoyance, and Bonnie shrugged at me.

I was vaguely aware of the conversations happening around me. Bella and Alice were sitting on the other couch, discussing the whole Katherine situation. Jacob was leaning against the wall, looking both bored and frustrated. Alaric was discussing weapons with Jeremy, which made me feel uneasy. Why couldn't Jeremy just stay out of it? Didn't he understand how he was making me feel?

"Can I get anyone anything?" I asked, standing up, glancing around the room, interrupting conversations.

"I could go for a drink," Jacob spoke up, walking towards me and the bar. "A whiskey and coke."

Bella looked at him like he had gone mad. "Since when do you drink, Jake?"

He shrugged. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Bella."

"How old are you, anyway?" I asked him.

He shrugged again. "Seventeen."

"Yeah, in four weeks," Bella corrected him.

"What the hell?" I said, standing to make him a drink. I had too much on my mind at the moment to deny this kid some alcohol. "Does anyone else want one?"

"I do," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, right," I muttered.

"What?" he asked. "You're making Jacob one . . . "

"Jacob is not my little brother."

Jeremy sighed, gently pushed me out of the way, and began to make himself a drink. "Jeremy . . . "

"Elena . . . _don't_." He poured himself a vodka tonic. "After all of the secrets you've kept from me, you would think that you could look the other way when I want _one_ drink to clear my head a little bit."

That's when I gave up. It was no use. "Fine. Whatever, Jeremy."

"Does it bother you?" Alice suddenly asked me.

"Yeah. He's my younger brother and . . . "

"No," she interrupted. "I mean . . . does it bother you that Katherine looks so much like you. I mean . . . what is that about?"

"Oh," I replied in a whisper, contemplating what to say. Of course it bothered me, but there was so much more to it. I wasn't sure I wanted to get into it at that moment. To be frank, the last thing I wanted to do was go down _that_ lane. "A little," I lied.

Alice nodded, accepting my answer.

"It can't be easy," Bella chimed in. "And I thought my life in Forks was difficult."

I looked over at Jacob, who was eyeing Bella. Perhaps she was wrong. "Believe me," I started, "I totally get it." We shared a smile at each other, finding comfort in the fact that we were in similar situations. I felt a true bond with Bella, more than I had ever had with another girl. No offense to Bonnie or Caroline, but I had just never met somebody who seemed to be in the same boat as me in so many ways.

And then, out of no where, we heard a thundering crash . . . and it was coming from the basement.

Within seconds Stefan was by my side. "It's okay . . . "

"What was that? Was it Katherine?"

"Damon and Edward went to see . . . "

"What? _Edward_?" Bella asked, her hand flying over her mouth. Just as she was about to run after him, Jasper had her in his arms.

"Shhh, it's alright, Bella," he told her.

"But Edward," she whispered. "Did Katherine escape?"

Before Jasper had a chance to answer, Damon and Edward appeared, both looking defeated.

"She's gone . . . isn't she?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

Damon nodded.

I let out a huge breath, and felt my body trembling wildly.

"And . . . she's not working alone," Damon said.

"But . . . who?" I asked.

"It _has_ to be a wolf," Alice said, standing up. "Otherwise, I would have seen it!"

"No," Damon muttered. "It positively was a vampire that broke down that door, and a very strapping one at that."

"Then a werewolf must at_ least _have been involved!" Alice practically screamed.

"Maybe," Edward replied, looking more awful than Damon. Something seemed to be dead in his eyes. Bella was rubbing his back, trying to calm him, but he kept the same, dreadful look in his eyes. He looked as if he were in a deranged state of mind. I hadn't ever seen it before.

"Edward . . . what do you know?" I asked.

"I heard his thoughts," he uttered, looking at the ground. "It seems that Jacob wasn't the only person Katherine compelled."

"I don't get it . . . who are you talking about?"

"Emmett."

"_What_?" Jasper and Alice spoke at the same time.

I watched as Bella looked as if she were going to faint. It was a good thing Edward held her up by his arm. "Emmett? Who's Emmett?" I asked.

"She has all of them," Edward replied, both worry and furry in his eyes. "Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie." He hung his head down even lower, looking as if he wanted to die. "She has compelled them all."

Alice and Jasper looked in a state of shock. Bella was on the verge of tears. I looked over at Stefan and Damon. "We have to save them," I said. Stefan came closer to me and pulled me into a hug.

"We will," he whispered in my ear.

"I just don't understand how this happened," Edward said, looking like he was going mad. "My family . . . our family." He looked around at his brother and sister and then at Bella. I could almost feel the agony coming off of him.

"We'll save them, Edward," Stefan reassured him, patting him on the shoulder. "We know Katherine."

"Yes, we do," Damon agreed. "We got your back, Eddie."

"We have to save them," Jasper murmured, looking as agonized as Edward.

But _how_?

"We go after them," Edward said simply, glaring at his brother and sister. "_Now_."

"Wait, wait, hold on, Eddie," Damon started. "Let's come up with a plan first."

"No!" Jasper cut in. "This is _our_ family, Damon. It no longer matters what you think is best."

"We can trace their scents," Alice agreed, standing up. She then glared at both Stefan and Damon. "_You_ didn't kill her when you had the chance, and now _we_ are going to save our family."

"Let's go," Bella said, barely above a whisper.

Edward shook his head. "You're not coming, love. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm coming!"

"She can stay here," I offered. "We'll take care of her."

"Yes," Stefan jumped in, "and if you're going after Katherine, I'm coming, too. You're not going to face her alone." He then looked at Damon, trying to figure out if Damon was game or not. Damon rolled his eyes and then placed his his hand on his forehead.

"We have to save our family," Edward stated, one last time, trying to get people to understand. I for one . . . did. I knew how important family was.

"Fine," Damon finally said. "But I know her better than anyone . . . including you, bro," he said to Stefan, slightly pushing him out of the way. "Just listen to me and no one gets assassinated, alright?"

They all nodded.

"Game _on_," Alice said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Author's note**: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! College and other things got in the way, but the good new is that I'm back! I hope you can all forgive me for being gone so long. Enjoy the new chapter!

**EPOV**

"I'm starting to lose their scents," Jasper said, frustrated, as we made our way through the deep forests of Mystic Falls. He was as alarmed as Alice and me, and feeling all of our emotions couldn't have been easy on him, either.

"I still have Carlisle's," I muttered, picking up the pace.

"The tomb is near here," Stefan said, catching up with me. "We should try there." He patted me on the back in a comforting way, letting me know without words that he had my back completely. Damon, on the other hand, seemed to be more concerned with capturing Katherine than saving my family.

"I'm gonna _kill _that bitch," Damon muttered under his breath, zooming by Stefan and me.

The darkness of the forest fit my mood completely. My entire family was in danger, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Yes, I realized that it wasn't my fault, but I also felt like there must have been something that I could have done to prevent any of this from happening. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control. I felt . . . _helpless_.

And then there was my Bella, who I, quite selfishly, couldn't stop worrying about as well. I had to keep reminding myself that she was back at the Salvatore house, safe. Caroline had taken my side before we left and promised me that she would protect her. I had read her mind all evening, and I could honestly say that she was a decent person and that she would take care of Bella. There was also Jacob, but we didn't know how much of his mind he actually had at the moment.

Suddenly, Damon came to an abrupt halt. "She's close," he said quietly, placing his index finger over his mouth, wanting us to stay silent.

"Where?" Stefan asked, but Damon just hushed him.

"Right here, boys!"

_Katherine_.

Before I had any time to process what I was doing I lunged at her, tearing her down to the ground. Her smirk remained.

"What have you done with my family?"

She giggled slightly. "You'll find out, Edward. Don't you have any patience?"

"_Bitch_," Damon spat, placing his foot on her stomach, stopping her from going anywhere.

"We'll ask you one more time," Jasper said, inching closer. "Where is our family?"

She lounged back on the ground, as if she didn't have a care in the entire world. Each and every grin she made caused my hatred for her to grow.

"They're at your house," she stated simply.

"What?" Stefan asked. "Why . . . "

"You'll find out," she replied, kicking Damon in his balls before disappearing into the night.

"They're back at the house?" Alice asked, confused as the rest of us.

"Let's go," I muttered, taking off as fast as I could.

The run back did nothing to clear my head, but did manage to make my anxiety rise more than it ever had. If I still had a beating heart, I surely would have died from a heart attack in the last ten minutes. This Katherine . . . what was she trying to do?

As we reached the property of the Salvatores, I got a whiff of something I had never smelled before. I'd like to say that I immidiately knew what it was and what it meant, but my mind remained blank.

There was a man, no, a _boy_, standing at the front door, his arms crossed.

"Tyler," Stefan said, going from a run to mere footsteps.

"Stefan," he greeted coldly, eyeing all of us carefully.

"What's going on, Lockwood?" Damon asked, pushing Stefan out of the way. "Are you seriously blocking the door to _our _home?"

He shrugged. "Kinda."

"Well back the fuck off," Damon replied. "It's not a full moon. I'm sure we could all turn you into a corpse in under a minute."

Full moon. _Werewolf _. . .

"We don't have time for this!" Alice said, and before I knew it, she had lunged herself through the front window of the house.

"Well," Damon said, shrugging. "That's one way to do it."

The moment I climbed in through the window my eyes immidiately searched for Bella. And, to be honest, I didn't know whether to be relieved of terrified to find her sitting on the couch next to Carlisle.

"Son," he said to me, reaching out his hand. "Come . . . "

Bella looked numb. I could see that she had been crying, but was trying her best to stay strong. I sat down next to her and pulled her into the nook of my arm. She gazed ahead in fear, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Carlisle," Jasper said, kneeling down to his level. "Where are the others? Where's Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett?"

"They're downstairs."

"Why?" I asked, afraid for the answer.

"They're killing Bonnie."

Without a moment of notice Stefan and Damon flew out of the room, no doubt on their way to the basement, but I couldn't follow. I had to stay there with Bella. "Jasper, Alice, go," I said. "I'll stay here."

"They'll be too late," Carlisle stated simply.

His eyes weren't focusing. He looked like he had been compelled in more ways than just one, almost as if Katherine had complete control over him. He didn't even seem like Carlisle, but rather a vessel that had once been my father.

"Carlisle, listen to me," I said, leaning over to stare him square in the eye. "Katherine has compelled you all. You don't know what you're doing . . . "

"Katherine's will must be finished out, son," he replied, looking content. "You will see that in time."

Bella looked up at me, a fresh tear rolling down her face. I wanted so much to wipe it away and kiss away her pain, but my own head didn't seem to be working right. So much was happening so fast . . . I could barely take it all in.

Elena then came into the room, with Stefan on her arm, crying loudly. Stefan just looked at me, not wanting to say anything out loud.

_Bonnie . . . she's dead._

I hung my head down, trying to keep it together.

_We stopped them from killing Caroline, but . . . _

Stefan looked at me sorrowfully, saying with just a look that I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

_Rosalie is dead._

My whole world came crashing down.

_Damon had to kill her._

And continued crashing . . .


End file.
